Freshman Year Vol1
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Karia Kuro has a lot more to worry about than math and history test. Her best friend Motochika Chosokabe and her boss's son Masamune Date are giving her a lot to think about. Love conqures all right? MasamuneXOCXMotochika
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer—I do not own Sengoku Basara although the character Karia is mine own character. The chapters will switch every now and then from Karia's P.O.V to Masamune's P.O.V. and there will be a couple time where it's Yukimura's P.O.V look next to the chapter title so find out who's P.O.V it's in. I hope you enjoy

Chapter: 1 First Day of School- Karia

"Shit!"

Karia fell of the side of her bed when her alarm clock went off. She rubbed the back of her head and stood up. She shuffled over to her bathroom and changed into her school uniform. The summer was over and school was back in session. She put on her light blue collared shirt and dark blue blazer. Then she put on the stupid blue skirt that the school forced her to wear. "Thank God they let me wear shorts underneath or I'd drop out." Karia continued to mutter to herself until she heard her phone ring. Then she walked out of the bathroom and over to her bedside table. "Yukimura?" _What the hell is doing calling me so early?_ She sighed and pushed the talk button. "Can't this wait till we get to school Dana?" The brunette boy was talking to someone else until he heard Karia answer. "Oh hey Karia are you ready to go?" Karia never understood why he was always so excited about the first day of school. "Yea I was just about to put my shoes on and grab a quick breakfast why?" Karia finished putting on her shoes and grabbed an apple. "Well me and Sasuke are waiting for you at the end of the street come on!"

Karia grabbed her school bag and walked out into the slightly chilly September air. As promised Yukimura and Sasuke were standing at the corner of the street Yukimura was dressed in the school alternate uniform, White collared shirt red blazer and red pants. Sasuke was in the same red outfit only with a green stripe on one of his arms. Sasuke always liked standing out. So the three of them walked into their new school Sengoku high. They saw a couple people they knew from middle school like Motochika, Mori, Kasuga, Kenshin and a couple of others. Motochika walked over once he saw the three and gave the guy high fives. Then he put his arm around Karia and said, "Hey haven't heard from you all summer. Are working too much again?" Motochika's tone was questioning and accusing. Motochika had always been like her big brother so she wasn't surprised that he was worried. "Moto would you quit worrying I'm fine." He gave her a look but decided not to question her. Motochika was always trying to make sure that she wasn't working too long and that she had enough money. During the middle of the school year last year Karia ran away from home and Motochika helped her get enough money for her own apartment. Motochika also helped her find a place that would hire a 15 year old.

Karia worked in a restaurant owned by the Date family. She was a waitress and she was treated well there. Her boss and owner of the restaurant Teramune Date treated her well and tired to give her as much help as he could. He always treats her like she's his daughter and one time offered her to stay with him and his family. Karia would have loved the idea only she didn't want to be a bother to him since he was doing so much for her already. She knew that Teramune had a son and heard that he was going to this high school to start his freshman year as well. Karia couldn't wait to meet him. All she knew was that his name was Masamune. When Karia got with a large group of friends they all looked at their schedule's to see who had classes with who. Luckily Karia had her first class with Yukimura, Magoichi, and Motochika. They walked up to the second floor to the History room. Karia looked at the class roster posted on the door. She saw that their teacher for first period was Mr. Takeda and then she scrolled down the list of names for first period and stopped when she saw the Name Masamune Date. _So he's in one of my classes so far_ Karia thought to herself. They walked in to the class and said hi to Mr. Takeda as they walked in. "Look over at the board to find your seating arrangements.

Karia was relieved when she saw that to her left would be Motochika. She looked over to the seat on the right of hers and saw the name Masamune on it. _So he sits right next to me too._ Karia took her seat and talked to Motochika about her summer as she waited for class to start. Karia was just about to tell Motochika about her weekend at the mall with Sasuke and Yukimura when Mr. Takeda started class. She turned around and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair in the seat next to her. Karia was a little shocked since she didn't even notice him sit down. Her eyes went straight to the black leather eye patch on his right eye. _I wonder what happened._ She then put her attention on her teacher as he started to speak. "Welcome freshmen to your first year at Sengoku High. I am Mr. Takeda and I will be your history teacher though out the next four years. Now I want all of you to go around the room and tell me your first and last name, your favorite historic event and why. Everyone in the class introduced themselves and Karia listened to them name a bunch of events some familiar and some not.

Once Motochika sat down he elbowed her to go to the front of the class room since it was her turn. She got up and walked to the black board then turned around to face her new classmates. "Hello, my name is Karia Kuro and I suppose if I have to chose my favorite historical event would be The battle of Sekigahara between the western and eastern army's in old Japan. Mr. Takeda nodded and she sat back down. Then the boy Masamune walked up with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He leaned against the black board and lifted his head up so that people could see his face. "My name is Masamune Date. And I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't really have a favorite historical event." Mr. Takeda looked at the one eyed boy with a raised brow. "Are you sure Masamune?" The one eyed boy nodded his head and sat back down. Karia then turned around to talk to Masamune while the other kids went up. "Um Masamune right?" He looked up at her and nodded once. "Yea and your name was Karia right? Karia nodded back. "Yup I work at your dad's restaurant and he told me that you were going to this high school this year I never imaged I'd get to meet you so early." A small flare of recognition appeared in his eyes once she mentioned his dad and the restaurant. "Oh that's right you're the kid who ran away from home last year right." Karia quickly nodded her head. "Uh yea that's me," she said in a quiet voice.

Then Masamune smirked. _That jerk why is he smirking it's not funny. _Karia was starting to get angry when he said, "Hey um listen my dad talks about you a lot. He says you're a hard worker and a lot of customers seem to request you as their waitress is that true." _So he was just impressed with me! Wow I almost overreacted in a bad way. _"Yea I get a lot of request but I didn't know it was a big deal." Then Masamune laughed. "I guess you're not half bad. I think could get along with you." Karia had no clue why he found her so funny but I guess that it wasn't a bad thing. She was glad she was able to make friends with him. Then he asked, "So you live in your own apartment then?" Karia nodded. "I guess it gets lonely there not having the rest of your family." Karia gave him the best fake smile she could manage and said, "Oh no not really! Motochika and Yukimura are always calling me. Motochika mainly to check up on me and Dana calls cause Sasuke's boring him." What she said was true for the most part but she was lonely at home.

Karia scribbled notes as Mr. Takeda went on about a siege on some castle somewhere. Karia wasn't interested in the current topic and was only half listening to him. Karia stopped taking notes and put her arms on the desk and rested her head on top of them. She sat there listening to every little detail in the room. She heard Mr. Takeda as he lectured the class, she heard the sound of Yukimura's pencil which Karia pinpointed because of the rapped tapping as he took diligent notes, and she also heard the faint gossiping of other students who were talking about some boy or girl they liked or how much they didn't like some other person. Karia just ignored most of the gossip and focused on the sounds from outside that came from the open class room window. Then Karia heard the sounds of the history room and the outside world fade as she drifted off to sleep.

_Karia rode through the trees on her horse as she was being chased down by the opposing army she rode as fast and far as she could. She knew that she couldn't stop not while they were still so close to the place where her commander and friend were hiding. She knew that she couldn't let the enemy get to them not while they were hurt. She rode as fast as she could when suddenly she pulled her horse to an abrupt stop. Karia panicked she didn't know what to do In front of her was a cliff with at least 100ft drop and behind her was an army of at least a 1,000 men coming closer and closer by the second. She had to act fast she couldn't let them find her cornered. She made a decision she got off the horse and walked over to the cliff side. "If I jump before they get here at least I might be able to trick them and make them think I'm hiding then they will spend so much time looking for me then those two can get away safely. And so she jumped._

Karia felt Motochika's hand on her shoulder and she heard his voice worriedly calling her name. "Karia come on wake up dam it Karia!" she opened her eyes to see that she was sitting on the floor between two rows of desks and a crowed of history students crowded around her. Masamune and Motochika were on either side of her with Yukimura and Magoichi on sitting in front of her with worried faces. Karia's head hurt and she felt sick. She shouldn't tell if it was because of the daydream she just had or the impact of falling out of her seat to the linoleum floor or both. "Mrs. Kuro, are you all right?" It was Mr. Takeda who pushed past the group of students along with another woman. Karia didn't answer his question instead she was looking wiled eyed from one worried friend to another. Then Mr. Takeda said, "Mr. Chosokabe, Mr. Date would you please help take her to the nurse?" Karia could fell Motochika pulling her to her feet. Then Motochika but an arm around her shoulder and Masamune followed then out of the door. As they walked slowly down the stairs and across the hallway Motochika was silent.

They followed the woman into the nurse's office and Motochika sat her down on the small bed. The woman then walked over and sat on the other side of her and put one hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong do you feel okay?" Karia closed her eyes tight and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I feel sick and dizzy." Motochika then asked, "Karia do you need to go home cause I can call my mom and she can take you home." Karia shook her head, "No Motochika I'm okay really I just need a couple minutes." Motochika was about to argue when Masamune said, "If you feel sick you should probably go home. It won't do you any good to stay here and wind up passing out or throwing up next period. I guess normally I wouldn't argue if you said you were okay but passing out and falling out of your seat is not a good thing." Before she could argue Motochika started talking again.

"That right Karia you need to go home. Mrs. Maeda can you call my mom please and let her know?" Mrs. Maeda stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Now listen here! I'm am the nurse around her not you two. While I do agree that she needs to go home it needs to be her parents that come get her not yours!" Karia's eyes grew wide, "Mrs. Maeda please it's okay Motochika's mom has taken me home from school plenty of times I-," Karia was cut off. "No it needs to be your parents; they need to sign you out so that you are allowed to leave." Motochika stood up and asked, "Um Mrs. Maeda can I talk to you in privet for moment?" Mrs. Maeda walked over to the other end of the room with Motochika and he stared whispering an argument. Masamune then sat down on the edge of the bed. "So you and Chosokabe are pretty close friends then?" Karia nodded. "Motochika and Yukimura were the first people I trusted with the fact that I didn't live with very good people. Motochika has tried to the replacement for my older brother."

Masamune looked over at Motochika who was still quietly arguing with the nurse. Then he looked back over to Karia. "What do you mean replacement?" Karia looked down at her lap, "My brother died in a car accident when I was in elementary school. Motochika has always looked after me at school and well he's always tried to fill in for the big brother roll. Both of my parents are drinkers and my dad smokes god knows what. There both abusive to top it all off. Last year I broke down called Motochika and told him I couldn't take it anymore so his mom drove over and picked me up. I stayed with them for a couple days until Motochika's dad found an apartment because I told them I didn't want to bother them by staying there. Then I found a job at your dad's restaurant and I haven't seen them since. I doubt that they even realize I left and if they did they probably don't care." Masamune was listening attentively as she told her whole life story within five minutes.

Mrs. Maeda came back over and said, "Alright I will let Motochika's mom pick you up." Her tome was sad and she looked like she was about to cry. Karia hated the fact that Motochika had to tell her about Karia's sob story in order to let her go home with Motochika's mom. Motochika I'm going to have you stay here until you mom gets here but you," she said looking over at Masamune, "I want you to go to the rest of her teachers and show them this note, a print out of her schedule is coming out over there in the printer." Masamune walked over and pulled a piece of paper from the printer and walked out of the door waving. Motochika sat back down next to her and whispered into her ear, "This isn't because you begged Mr. Date to let you work overtime again is it!" Karia shook her head, "No Motochika I didn't work overtime he won't let me no matter how much I were to beg him." Motochika whispered back, "Good that's a smart man your working for." Karia rolled her eyes. About fifteen minutes later Motochika's mom walked into the office. "Karia are you all right, do feel okay?" She was too tired to give her a big fake smile but she did manage a small one. "Yea I just need to go back home and rest I suppose." She got up and walked out of the school building and got into the car. _What a rotten way to start high school._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 the Haunting Past—Masamune

Masamune walked out of the building and was about to head home when he saw Motochika waiting by the Sakura three at the edge of the school grounds. Masamune walked over to him and said. "So Karia went back to her apartment then?" Motochika looked up obviously pulled from his train of thought. "Yea my mom took her home?" Masamune nodded. "So what are you waiting on?" Motochika pointed to the black convertible that just pulled into the parking lot. "My ride. Uh do you need a ride Date?" Masamune supposed that getting a ride downtown to his dad's restaurant would be a good idea since if he tried walking he'd probably get there too late to tell him that Karia was working today. "Yea thanks Chosokabe." Masamune got into the backseat of the convertible when his mom asked, "So where do you need to go?" "Um if you don't mind I need to get downtown to the Blue Dragon Restaurant."

Then Motochika's mom said, "Oh you must be Date's boy! Are you going down there to tell him Karia's not working today?" _Damn she picks up fast doesn't she?_ "Yea I would've walked but I'd probably get there after her shift started." The lady nodded and started the car. They drove through downtown Tokyo and Masamune felt a little bad about it considering there was a lot of traffic. When Masamune saw the sign for the restaurant sticking out among the rows of shops he grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride I'll walk from here." As he stepped up onto the sidewalk her heard Motochika saying, "That crazy son of a." Masamune smirked and walked on. He crossed the only intersection between him and the restaurant and walked past the blue and gold doors. He heard the usual ring of the bell from the door as it opened and closed.

"Hello welcome to- oh hello Masamune." It was one of the other waitresses who had come over expecting a customer. "Hey Mia just dropping by." The girl turned and walked back over to one of the table to take an order and Masamune continued over to the kitchen door where he would most likely find his father. He walked in and said hi to a couple of the workers he knew and tapped his dads shoulder to get his attention, "Yo." His dad turned around and gave him a smile, "So how was your first day of high school?" Masamune shrugged and sat up on one of the counters. "Well during first period you best worker passed out but other than that it was pretty boring." His dad took one of the long wooden spoons and hit him with it playfully, "What did I say about sitting on the counters a work." Masamune slid off the counter and grabbed one of the carrots laying in a bowl beside a cutting board and took a bite. "The same thing you said about eating the ingredients I think," he said with sarcasm and a smirk. "Exactly don't do it!" Masamune chuckled.

His dad took the other carrot the Masamune didn't use as an after school snack and started cutting it up. "So Karia passed out in first period eh. How did that turn out?" Masamune had moved from sitting on the counter to leaning against it still picking at the half eaten carrot in his hand. "Well it came down to me and another kid taking her to the nurse. And while the other kid argued with the nurse Karia told me about her reason for running away. And then she left." Masamune was staring intently at the carrot as he talked, his face was hard and his eye was unreadable. "Well I hope she's alright. Masamune why don't you go home and do your homework or something before I wind up catching something on fire. Masamune laughed and slapped his hand on his dad's shoulder. "Yea yea don't burn the food. See ya when you get home old man."

Masamune started his walk home when saw a familiar face sitting in one of the outside tables at the café across the street. "Yo Kojuro is that you!" He yelled. The figure didn't move so Masamune assumed that the noise of the traffic overpowered his voice. He shrugged and when over to the crosswalk to get to the other side of the street. The white walking man appeared on the light so he started walking across. He turned t the café and sat down in the chair next to his friend. Kojuro but the book he was reading down. Masamune realized it was a textbook and then he saw the notebook to the side of the table. "Masamune?" He looked up from his friend's notebook at the sound of his name. "Hey Kojuro how's it going. I didn't see you at the school at all." Kojuro picked up the cup that was sitting on the table along with the organized set of papers books and notes and took a sip. "That's probably because we're in different grades. Anyway I thought you didn't like coming downtown?" Kojuro was right of course Masamune hated the busyness of the downtown area. "I had to tell the old man one of his employs was taking a sick day. And I thought you hated coffee?" Kojuro shrugged, "I do hate it but it helps. So how exactly did you wind up being a messenger for one your dad's employees?" "Eh she goes to our school."

Masamune then stood up and pushed the chair back in. "Well I'm gonna head home see ya." Kojuro absently waved good bye as he picked his textbook back up. Masamune walked at a fast pace wanting to get home. When he finally arrived at his house he stuck the key in the lock opened the door and tossed his school bag on the couch before going upstairs to his room. He sat down at his computer chair and logged on to facebook. He ignored the notification and typed _Karia Kuro_ into the search bar. Masamune knew he had found the right person when he saw a profile pic of her Motochika and the kid with the long brown hair and red uniform at the mall downtown. He clicked the button to add her as a friend and was shocked by the quick reply. _Damn how long has she been online? _When he tried to chat a few seconds later it said that she had gotten offline. Then he noticed he had a message and it was from Karia. "Sorry Motochika's here with my homework so I'll talk to you later : ). He laughed at the little smiley face at the end of the message and then went over to lay down on his bed.

_The sounds of battle were all around him. He slashed out with his six swords and down went a couple of the enemy army's men. Kojuro was there with him swinging left and right with his swords taking down a few more enemy soldiers. "Damn Kojuro there's too many of them!" The injuries he had received earlier in the battle were slowing him down and effecting his battle performance. "I know lord Masamune but we have to hold out long enough for Karia to come back." Karia had left the battlefield during the first fight to drive the enemy away from them so that they could make their way back to Oshu without being killed. The army had gone in pursuit of her once Masamune and Kojuro had hidden themselves. Masamune got worried when the army came back to finish them off. "Well the army she tried to divert came back so where the hell is she!" Kojuro instead of answering gave a small cry of pain as one of the enemy soldiers slashed his arm. "Kojuro!" Masamune cut the man that hit Kojuro and he went down._

_"Lord Masamune I think I have an answer you not going to like." Masamune was already prepared to hear it he knew what Kojuro was going to say because he had been thinking the same thing. "Yea Kojuro I don't think I like it very much. You don't have to say it either I know that Karia's probably dead or at the least to injured to come here so she either dead or about to be." Kojuro spun around and swung his sword after a soldier cut Masamune's leg and said, "I don't think we have to worry much though, we just might be joining her at this rate!" As if on cue And enemy soldier thrusted his sword into Kojuro's chest. And as Masamune turned to catch his comrade a spear stabbed him in the back._

Masamune jumped when he heard the dinging noise of the facebook chat bar. _What kind of dream was that!_ His heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy. Kojuro and Karia were both in that dream and he hadn't the slightest clue why. After sitting on his bed for a couple minuets he heard the ding again and so he moved to his computer to see who was trying to talk to him.

[Karia] Hey

[Karia] Are u there Masamune?

[Masamune] Yea I'm here. U done with hmwrk?

[Karia] Yup it wasn't too bad considerin I was expectin sumthin harder. So what have you been up too?

[Masamune] I just woke up from the wierdst daydream. Oh and I told my dad that u weren't gonna be there 2day. :\

[Karia] Thnx

[Masamune] np. So what have u don all day?

[Karia] sleep 4 the most prt so what was ur dream about?

[Masamune] idk I think I was in battle with my friend Kojuro and I dnno I think we both died. It was kinda creepy. And another wired thing is u were in it to.

[Karia] Rlly wow that is weird what did I do? :O

[Masamune] idk Kojuro said something bout u and I guess u were already dead it was just brutal! O.o

[Karia] that reminds me of the daydream I had earlier be4 I passed out?

[Masamune] Rlly!

[Karia] Yea I was running away from a group of soldiers and I think I waz tryin to keep them away from som1 but I got trapped between them and a cliff. And I think I commited suicide? It sacred da living hell outta me! T.T

[Masamune] ya that would make sense in my dream Wow creepy

[Karia] ikr

[Masamune] hey u gotta cell?

[Karia] yea y?

[Masamune] what's ur #

[Karia] 1-239-465-3569

[Masamune] K well I'll txt u latr I gtg

[Karia] k bye

Masamune logged out and collapsed onto his bed. _No wonder she passed out that crap it scary. _Masamune sighed and threw the covers of his bed over his head. Ha laid there for a while until he heard the front door open and close. He got up and went downstairs and said a quick hello to whoever had just walked in before grabbing his school bag and heading back up stairs. He pulled out his books and zipped through his homework. Then he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans a black T-shirt and I white button up shirt to go over it. He went to the bathroom to change out of his school uniform. After he was in more comfortable clothes he picked up is phone and his IPod and walked out the front door. He headed towards the park so that he could climb one of the Sakura trees and lay on one of the braches. He climbed the tree with ease since he'd climbed it several times before. Then he stuck his ear buds in his ears and turned the volume up to its max. _That's better._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Daydreams and Nightmares—Karia

Karia was sitting in her room eating an apple and working on her laptop when her phone started buzzing next to her pillow. She picked it up and saw that she had a txt from an unknown number. She flipped it open and pressed the view now button. The txt said_ Hey it's me Masamune if you're feeling alright you should come down to the park._ She saved the number into her contacts and then walked over to her closet. She pulled out a dark blue, black and silver plaid button up shirt and a dark gray tank top and a pair of jeans and tossed her sweat pants and hoodie into her hamper. After getting dressed she shoved her phone and her IPod into her pockets and grabbed her wallet from the kitchen counter. She walked down to the park to see it pretty empty. There were a couple little kids with their parents but she saw no sign of Masamune. What she did see was a boy about one year older than her sitting on one of the benches reading a book. Since she didn't see Masamune she decided to go talk to the guy on the bench.

She sat on the bench next to him, causing him to lower his book and glance at her indifferently. Karia peeked at the cover, not recognizing the rather hefty novel from anything she'd read. "Is that a good book?" she asked, attempting to make conversation. The upperclassman made note of his page and closed his book, setting it in his lap. His face was unreadable, showing next to no emotion. "Yes, it's a pretty good book. I'm enjoying it so far. What's your name?"Karia smiled, glad to have made a conversation. "Karia, Karia Kuro and you?" A flicker of emotion crossed his face for a split second after he heard her name. "Kojuro Katakura." The name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't seem to remember why. _Could this be the Kojuro Masamune was talking about on Facebook? _"Um you wouldn't by any chance know someone named Masamune Date would you?" Kojuro then gave her an amused grin. "Did you come here looking for him?" "Yea how'd ya know?" he pointed up to the Sakura tree that was right above them and there she saw a boy with shaggy brown hair asleep on one of the branches.

Karia rolled her eyes and laughed. "So your one of his friend's right?" Kojuro nodded as he picked his book back up and said. "He was waiting for someone and now I know who?" Karia climbed up the tree and sat down on the branch next to him. His eye was closed and his foot was moving up and down. She saw blue ear buds in his ears and an IPod sitting on his stomach. Karia slowly reached over and lifted the IPod up. She scrolled through and picked a random song. At the sudden change Masamune looked up and then smiled, "Wondered when you were gonna get here."

Karia laughed as he laid back down. Karia looked down to the ground and decided that it wasn't too far of a fall down. A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she moved to push Masamune out of the tree. He looked up right as she pushed him giving him enough time to grab her hand pulling her down with him. They landed on the ground right behind the bench. Kojuro put it book down and looked over his shoulder. Karia was trying hard not to burst out laughing as Kojuro looked at the two who were previously in a tree. All of her bottled up laughter came out as Masamune himself started laughing.

Then as she looked at Masamune he quickly gave her an evil smile. Knowing what was about to happen next, Karia stood up and started running down the field. She heard Masamune's quick footsteps at her heels as he yelled, "Get back here!" Karia just ran faster and started laughing again. She ran all the way to the kid's playground where she could use swings and slide to her advantage. As she got the monkey bars she jumped up and caught the highest bar she could reach. Then she made her way to the other side. She peaked over her shoulder to see Masamune still right behind her. She jumped off the monkey bars and rounded the corner of the plastic castle.

She ran back to the open field glancing behind her several times as Masamune kept at her heels. Then she ran straight into someone else. As she backed up she saw a guy with short white hair that was pointed in the front. He was wearing a purple shirt with a white unbuttoned shirt over top of it. He looked at her with cold green eyes and a disdainful smile.

_Karia remembered being in the middle of the battle field as she was fighting the head of the Ishida family. She tried to block one of his attacks but was too slow and received a minor blow to her thigh. She heard the man call out as he looked over to the area that both of their lords had been fighting. She saw her lord deal the final blow to the man that was leading the Toyotomi army. The man she had been fighting took off to go be at his lord's side. Then the man looked at her lord and promised to kill him someday. Karia quickly moved to defend her lord. "If you want his head u must first take mine." The man glared at her with his menacing green eyes and said, "I will kill both of you if I have to I swear I will!"_

The guy yelled at her, "Watch where the hell you going. I don't like it when people run into me so make sure it doesn't happen again or someone might get hurt." Then Masamune who had been behind her moved in front of her. "Lay off jackass. If anyone gonna get hurt here it's gonna be you." The guy just glared at the both of them before walking away. Then Masamune turned around and said, "Are you okay?" Karia nodded. She was startled when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Yea Moto?" "Karia where the hell are you?" "Huh, oh I'm at the park why?" She heard Motochika shut a car door and say something to his mom before saying, "I guess you feeling better then." Karia sighed, he probably just knocked on the door to her apartment and was now headed for the park.

Karia and Masamune had returned to the tree where Kojuro was still reading his book on the bench. She climbed up the tree and leaned against one of the branches. Karia was slightly out of breath from running around the park as Masamune chased her like an elementary school kid at recess. She felt her phone buzz in her hand as Motochika texted her saying, I'm at da park where r u. She looked around and saw Motochika approaching the tree. "Up here Motochika." He looked up and then climbed up to the branch on the other side of her. "So you've been here hanging with Kojuro and the Date kid eh?"

Karia was about to ask if the Masamune, Motochika and Kojuro wanted to play soccer or baseball or something when Masamune's started vibrateing. He looked at it then put it back in his pocket. "Yo Kojuro can you give me a lift to the restaurant, the old mans calling." He dropped out of the tree and waved back at Karia and Motochika before he started walking off with Kojuro. Motochika then dropped out of the tree himself and said, "Come on Karia lets go see if Sasuke and Yukimura want to play a few rounds of soccer." Karia jumped out of the tree and then said, "Okay I'll race you."

Karia and Sasuke wound up kicking Motochika and Yukimura's ass's at soccer winning 11 to nothing. Yukimura demanded another game so Karia and Sasuke swapped positions. Instead of playing goalie Karia went to actually kick the ball around with Yukimura. Karia kicked the ball and was moving it towards the goal when Yukimura slid in front of her stealing the ball and headed for Sasuke. Karia ran after him and caught up with ease. She took the ball back and started running for Motochika. Just as Yukimura was about to try and steal it again she kicked it hard and sending it right between Motochika's hands wasting his effort to block it. Then Sasuke called out from the other side of the field, "Hey Dana it's getting late we should head back!" Yukimura looked a little disappointed but he scooped up his soccer ball and ran over to join Sasuke as they headed home.

Motochika's mom pulled up a couple minuets later and drove Karia back to her apartment. Karia and Motochika got out of the car as the car pulled into the parking lot and Motochika walked her to her room. As Karia turned the lock to her door she said, "Hey why don't you come in and get your jacket you left it here last time." Motochika followed her inside and sat down on the couch as she walked into her room. She opened the closet door and took the purple jacket of the hangar and then threw it on top of Motochika's head. "Thanks I've been looking for that thing since last week. Karia sighed and flopped down on the couch after he left. Karia had almost fallen asleep when the phone rang making her jump.

She looked at the caller ID and it said Unknown. She picked it up and hit the talk button, "Hello Karia Kuro speaking?" Then to her surprise she heard a familiar and angry voice come from the other end. "Karia this is your father and dammit if you don't get your ass back home I'm going to come get you!" She grabbed her cell phone and started texting Motochika and Masamune telling both of them to get to her apartment pronto. "Why the hell would I go back. Where I am right now is my home dammit! Come here and see what happens." She heard something break and she also heard the car start up before he hung up. Within a few minuets both Motochika and Masamune were waiting at the door. She opened it and as soon as they were inside she shut the door and locked it. Motochika then asked, "Karia you're crying and locking the door what happened?" Karia hadn't realized she'd been crying until he had said something. She wiped the tears fom her face as she said, "My dad found out that I live here he coming to take me home. I told him I wasn't going Motochika I'm scared."

Masamune then moved to stand beside her, "Not that I don't want to help but why did you ask me to come?" Karia took a deep breath and said, "Motochika and my dad got into a fist fight once and I got caught up in it too. Not even the two of us could keep him down for long. He is going to come here and more than likely he's going to break down the door. I didn't want you to get dragged into this it's just I don't want my dad to hurt Motochika. I know he would beat the hell out of me and if no one else is around I'm not so sure he wouldn't try to kill Motochika." Motochika gave Karia a hug and said, "Look don't be afraid to ask us for help. I'm pretty sure that the three of us can stop him from killing anybody. Karia if I know one thing it's that he's not taking you anywhere."

Just as Motochika said that there was a loud bang on the door. "Open this door Karia!" Karia yelled out, "Hell no you bastard!" Next thing she knew her dad busted through the door. Motochika tried to move in front of her but her dad pushed him into the couch and sent him rolling over it onto the floor. He grabbed Karia's hair and yanked it hard. Karia tried to pull away but he pulled and her hair harder forcing her closer. Masamune had made his way behind her dad and jumped onto his back. Karia's dad jerked his head back smashing it into Masamune's head making him let go. Karia tried to bite his hand but he punched her in the stomach. Karia dropped to the floor with tears flowing down her face.

Then her dad kicked in the ribs which caused her to cry out again. Motochika threw one of the dining room chairs that hit her dad in the head causing him to stagger. Karia got up and punched her dad in the arm. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. She felt his hands go around her throat and she felt his grip tighten as he tried to choke her. Masamune then too one of the pans and swung it around and it hit the side of his head making him loosen his grip on her throat. She then bit his arm with as much force as she could. As Motochika and Masamune ganged up on her dad he just kept knocking them aside as he kept punching Karia trying to make her let go of his arm.

Karia kept getting punched and punched as her teeth kept their grip on his arm. Karia could feel the blood running down the side of her face and was pretty sure that he arm and a couple ribs were broken. She watched as her dad's fist connected with her head one more time before she finally gave way to unconsciousness.

_Motochika watched as Karia hit the floor. He walked over and punched her dad in the face. Masamune then came at him with one of Karia's old softball bats. Motochika cursed out loud. Masamune shouldn't have brought out a bat. Her dad grabbed the bat at he swung it at his side and took it right out of Masamune's hand. Motochika watched in horror as her dad Hit Masamune in the shoulder hard. He fell to his knees with one hand grabbing his shoulder in pain. Right before her dad tried to swing the bat at Motochika the man was talked to the ground be a bunch of policemen. One of then told Motochika to get the others and go. Motochika lifted Masamune over his shoulder and then picked up Karia. Both of them had fallen unconscious and they looked bad. Motochika ran past the mob of policemen that had attacked Karia's dad and met two of them who were waiting outside of the room. They lead Motochika down to the ambulance that was waiting right outside of the doors. _

_One of the policeman got into the passenger seat while Motochika and the second cop got in the back with Masamune and Karia. Motochika sat down and leaned his head back against the wall of the ambulance. Motochika looked over at the blood that was still trickling down her cheek from her head. He saw bruises on her face and arms and Masamune didn't look all that great either. The policeman that had gotten in the back with them decided to begin his interrogation. "Tell me boy what happened back there?" Motochika sighed. "The man that you just arrested is that girl's father. Her parents are smokes drunkards and abusive. She ran away from home last year and her dad just found out where she lived. So he tried to take her home by force, me and the other guy here wouldn't let him end of story." The policeman looked at him with a look of pure disbelief. "You mean this fifteen year old girl has been living in her own apartment for a year?" Motochika nodded. "With help from her friends of course." He looked back over to Karia and Masamune. He was glad Masamune was there as much as he hated to admit it. The one thing that made Motochika even madder was the fact that he hardly protected her at all. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected actions and even more unexpected results-Masamune

Masamune woke up with a killer headache. When he opened his eyes he saw his Dad sitting there next to his hospital bed. "Masamune, do you feel alright?" Masamune nodded his head. "Where's Karia?" His dad pointed to the bed next to him. Karia was laying there with bandages on her head and her arm. She had bruises everywhere. They had one of the face masks on her and then he looked down at the bandages on his shoulder. Motochika was sitting in a chair next to Karia and she looked half asleep. "Hey Motochika are you awake over there?" He looked up at Masamune and shook his head. "Yea how's your shoulder?" "Hurt's like hell but I'm okay. How is Karia?" Motochika looked back down at his friend and shook his head. "Not so great at the moment but she will be fine eventually."

Masamune lowered his head. "Dammit! Wasn't the whole point of us being there to protect her! She hurt more than either of us!" He looked over at his shoulder and growled. "I just had to get the brilliant idea to bring out that bat didn't I?" His dad put his hand on his uninjured shoulder, "It's not your fault Masamune. You did you best to protect your friend and that's all you could do. Her dad from what I saw was a pretty big man. And like Motochika said, she might not be in the best shape now but she WILL be fine." Masamune only grunted and looked down at his hands. "How long?" His dad gave him a confused look. "How long will it be until she wakes up?" His dad sighed. "Not for a little while maybe a week, maybe two or three days the doctors aren't sure." He thought that no one saw but with his head still down he shifted his eye to look and Karia. Her dark red hair was spread out all over the pillow and it almost looked like a large blood splatter making Masamune feel a little uneasy in his stomach.

It also made him uneasy to see her so still and quiet. Every time he would try to look at her face all he would see was the face mask that was helping her breath. He remembered seeing her father relentlessly hitting her in the head after she bit his arm. Her eye's forever closed in pain but determination kept her from losing her grip. If that was what her father was like than he did not want to encounter her mother. The pain in his shoulder was a little bit above mild but not extream. The only thing that was making it hurt so badly was that the pain was constant. It didn't fade or get worse but it didn't leave not even for a moment. He sighed loudly and fell back against the pillow. He hadn't meant to but he wound up falling back asleep.

_I was dark and early outside and the weather was rainy but he wanted, needed to go outside. Karia wasn't around when he woke up so he thought that maybe she had gone outside herself. He walked over to put his shirt back on and as he put his hand on the sliding shoji door he heard a scream. He knew the voice very well and panicked. He slid the door open and ran outside. Karia was on the ground and an enemy ninja that lay dead on top of her. Kojuro had opened his door as well and looked back and forth between Masamune and Karia. Masamune assumed that he had just woken up since he was shirtless. Masamune snapped out of his state of shock and ran to Karia. He lifted the ninja off of her and stared in horror at the long gash that ran the entire length of her arm. Blood was spilling out everywhere and Masamune at some point couldn't tell the difference between the blood and her hair. He lifted her head into his lap ignoring the blood that now stained his pants. Her hand closed into a fist around his shirt and he just cradled her in his arms. Kojuro rushed over with one of the medics. Kojuro lifted Karia out of his arms and took her into a room to get her wound treated. Even though she wasn't there he was still sitting in the middle of the courtyard staring at the blood on the ground._

Masamune sat up quickly to his dismay at the pain in his shoulder. "Shit!" He apparently startled Motochika who had been drifting off to sleep. "Masamune are you okay man?" Masamune nodded. "Yea just had some kind of nightmare." How many of these nightmares was he going to have? Ever since he met this girl it seems like old memories from some unknown past kept creeping inside his head. Did he already know her somehow? Or was there some strange supernatural for screwing with his head. He had no idea. He looked past Motochika who was still giving him a worried look to the window. It was dark outside! How late had it gotten? How long had he been asleep? So many questions and only two could be answered. "Hey Motochika what time is it?" He looked at his phone and said, "It's like 3:00 in the morning." Shit he had been asleep for over 12 hours!

Almost out of instinct he looked over at Karia's arm. There was a cast on it but reality stuck him and reminded him that it was because it was broken. There wasn't some long bloody cut underneath the bandages just a broken arm. He saw his phone sitting on the bedside table next to him and decided to check for any text or missed calls. He did have several missed calls almost all but two were from Kojuro. The others were from Magoichi and little Itsuki. "Hell Kojuro's probably tryin to figure out where I am. And it looks like Magoichi and Itsuki are thinking the same." Even though it was early he decided to text Kojuro since he probably had his phone off anyway. He told Kojuro that he was in the hospital but he was okay and to tell Magoichi and Itsuki but make sure they didn't worry too much.

Much to his surprise his phone vibrated and Kojuro had texted him back. Kojuro asked why he was in the hospital and he told him that he would make sure that the girls knew. He also sent a second text saying that he didn't have to answer the first one because he would be coming over to see him in a couple hours since it was Saturday and he didn't work today. Masamune sighed. He knew Kojuro would wind up yelling at him and that Magoichi would be worried about him although she'd never admit it. And he also knew that Itsuki would be upset. Sure enough a couple of hours later there was a knock on the door. Motochika had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in Masamune called out, "come in." Kojuro walked in with Magoichi, Sasuke, Yukimura and Itsuki. Kojuro shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry but Magoichi and Itsuki insisted they were coming with me and Sasuke read the text I sent Magoichi so naturally he called Yukimura. Sasuke looked past Masamune and saw Karia. "Whoa I knew you were here Masamune but I had no idea Karia was in the hospital to! She looks terrible what happened to you guys?" Everyone was now looking back and forth between Masamune, Motochika who was still asleep, and Karia.

"Karia's dad broke his way into her apartment and basically kicked our ass. Motochika's okay just a little bruised, and me well I had the brilliant idea to try using a softball bat that got turned against me shattering my shoulder but Karia got the worst of it. I'm sure she has one hell of a concussion since her dad pounded her like 50 times. She has a broken arm and several broken ribs. As you can probably tell from the face mask her ribs are making breathing a bit difficult as well." Yukimura and Sasuke walked over to Karia as Magoichi, Itsuki and Kojuro came to him. For the most part everyone just started talking. Masamune was only paying half of his attention to the conversation. For some reason he just couldn't seem to keep his eye off of Karia. He kept expecting her to open her eyes in the next second. He expected her to sit up smiling and tell him she was okay. Every time he looked at her she would just lay there still and quiet.

Everyday Sasuke, Yukimura and Kojuro would come in after school and hang out. Masamune was told by one of the nurses that he would be going home in a few more weeks. It was working on a month since the night Karia's dad had come and Karia still hadn't budged. But today was different. It had been about an hour since everyone left including Motochika who finally decided to quite skipping school. Masamune was just laying there with one hand behind his head. He heard a noise and looked over to see Karia attempting to sit up. Masamune carefully got out of his hospital bed and put a hand on her shoulder to gently push her back down. She opened her eyes and they looked up at him. He had been waiting nearly a month to see those amber eyes again hoping they would be shining like fire the way her hair did when the light from the sun hit it in just the right way. The amber eyes looked at him with a kind of sad dullness instead of the fire he was looking for.

"M-Masamune?" She blinked a couple of times and then looked around the room. "I'm in the hospital?" Her voice was still groggy with medicine and sleep. He smiled at her just glad to hear that voice again even though he hadn't heard it much since she was still someone new to him. They still hardly knew each other but Masamune couldn't help feeling like he knew everything about her. "Yea we've been stuck in the hospital for almost a month now except I get to go home soon and you'll have to stay a while longer." Her eyebrows knit together and she looked at him with a confused look. "We? You had to stay in the hospital to?" She looked at the bandages on his shoulder and reached over with her good hand and touched it lightly. "Oh Masamune I'm so sorry this happened. I'm so sorry my dad hurt you. I-" He put a finger up to her lips. "Don't it wasn't you fault. And I'm the one whose sorry here. I'm sorry that you've had to grow up with that son of a bitch for a dad. And I'm also sorry that I didn't protect you well enough."

She was about to protest but he placed his finger back on her lips. Without thinking about what he was doing, without it even registering in his brain that he was doing something, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Those amber eyes of her were now wide with shock. Suddenly he began to panic. Did he really just do that? Did he really just kiss a girl he hardly knew? How was she going to react and what was she going to say? He panicked and panicked waiting for her to respond. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." Was all that she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Think I Love You.-Karia.

Karia sat in her hospital bed looking at the ceiling and desperately waiting for Masamune to get back from school. She wanted to know why he kissed her forehead last night. It was sudden and random and she didn't understand it. She didn't even understand why she said thank you.

She had no clue what happened yesterday and some part of her said that he didn't either. She heard the door knob turn and she looked over to see Masamune walk in. She noticed that his head was down and his long shaggy brown hair was blocking his face from her view. She looked down to see his hands clenched into fist and he slowly made his way over to the chair next to her bed.

"Masamune what is it? Are you okay?" He took a deep breath and forced his hands to open. He looked up at her slowly his bangs still hiding his face. "Karia…..about last night…..I….I'm….sorry"

She blinked a couple of times before she smiled. She couldn't help but smile. "Masamune what are you sorry for?" His head jerked up and he looked at her now with his bangs out of his face.

"It's just that I didn't know what I was doing a-and I thought that…..oh I don't know what I thought I-I just" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Whatever it was he was trying to say he was having a hard time doing it. Finally he took another deep breath and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

She didn't respond right away and she could tell that was making him nervous but she had no clue what to say. Karia then got a nice idea; she didn't have to say anything did she. She reached over with her good arm and placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled his head closer to hers. He let her pull him close without any hesitation or resistance.

Then she slid her hand down to his chin and lifted his head up. His lone blue eye was looking anxiously into hers. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He looked at her with a more intense anxiousness after she released her hand from his face.

"I think…I'm in love with you to." She was glad to see all of the tension leave his shoulders as they dropped. She smiled and put her finger on his nose to get his attention. "You know what?" Seemingly more comfortable than when he first walked in he smirked. "What?" Then she tapped his nose and smiled wider. "I was told this morning that I could go back to school in two days." He smirked again. "That's good to hear." Then he kissed her cheek.

"So does this mean that I'm-, " Masamune smiled. "My girlfriend…I guess so." She playfully punched his shoulder. "What do you mean 'I guess so'?" Masamune shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't know if that was the word you were looking for."

"Hmmm I bet Sasuke is going t find me having a boyfriend humorous." Masamune chuckled. "Why is that?" She shrugged. "Just cause he's Sasuke," she mused. "So I think if we are going to be dating we should actually try to get to know each other a little bit don't you?"

He laughed. "How about we try a guessing game?" The corners of her mouth quirked up into a devious smile. "Okay you go first." He sat back in the chair and thought about it for a moment. "Your favorite color is red." Karia clapped. "Correct. And yours is blue." Masamune nodded his head. "Okay so your favorite thing to do during the day is writing." Karia bursted out laughing. "What are you some kind of stalker?"

Masamune couldn't help but laugh right along with her. "No way I'm not like that. Just a lucky guess." Her laughing settled down and she sat there smiling. "Let's see. Your favorite thing to do is bug Kojuro." Masamune continued to laugh. "How'd ya know," he said sarcastically between laughs. She grinned and laughed again. "Lucky guess." She said in a playful yet mocking tone.

Once they had settled down he asked. "And I bet your brother is the person you look up to the most right?" She was silent for a moment. No one, not even Motochika had mentioned her brother to her for a long time. "Yea my brother meant a lot to me. He was the one who looked after me and protected me. And even when my parents were in the worst moods and they would yell at Itamaru and each other he would always smile when he saw me listening at the top of the stairs. He was everything to me until I met Motochika and Sasuke."

She was prepared to hold back tears but to her surprise none came. "You look up to Kojuro a lot don't you?" He nodded. "Yea I can't tell you how many times he's save my stupid ass self from getting in trouble. I guess he looks out for me lot." Karia smiled. "It's nice to have those kinds of people around. Motochika is the same way with me except he isn't getting me out of trouble he right there with me getting in trouble."

The two laughed for a little while longer. Masamune's phone started to buzz in his pocket. "Hello?" He nodded and closed the phone. "Hey I gotta head down to the restaurant for a little while but I'll be back later." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "See you later then." He gave her a backhanded wave and as soon as he got halfway out the door turned his head to flash a half smirk. Karia laughed and watched him disappear. "Idiot."

"Who's an idiot?" Motochika walked in and sat down in the chair Masamune had just left. "Masamune." Motochika laughed. "I thought that was who I saw in the hallway. So where was he going?" Karia looked back over to the door. "To the restaurant." Motochika nodded his head. "He's been heading there a lot lately." Now that she thought about it Karia realized that he was right.

"Yea Mr. Teramune has been calling him over there a lot. Hey there's something I need to tell you because if I don't you get all upset about it." Motochika raised an eyebrow. "Am I really that bad?" Karia laughed. "Yes you are but anyway Masamune is my boyfriend now."


	6. VERY IMPORTANT

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

To all of my faith full and dedicated readers of Freshman Year I have good news and bad news.

The bad news is that I have decided that I am stopping my work on this fanfiction do to lack of interest. I am very sorry and I know that there are many of you that have taken a liking to this story but I just don't have any fun writing it anymore. I hate to disappoint my readers but I can't write something that isn't making me happy.

The good news however is that I have also decided to redo the fanfiction to my liking. I will be starting over with the same modern setting just with a different story. All of you that have like my OC Karia don't worry she will still be here with a friend. I hope you all will like this newest idea as much as I do and I can't wait to see what kind of reviews and thoughts you might have. I plan on having the first chapter of the new story done soon. The title of the fanfiction will be the same but in the summery I will let you know when the newest chapter is out so pay attention and I will be posting soon. Thank You

-Masamune Uchiha


End file.
